


Day #3: Hurt

by imaginationandheartbreak (alexgrey)



Series: 30 Days of Writing for Ships: Mattex [3]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: 30 days of writing for ships, F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexgrey/pseuds/imaginationandheartbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*takes place in the same verse as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/952586">Alterity of morning </a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/927488">Learning to Come to his Voice</a>. Established relationship and longstanding safeword.  Mild bdsm - so if that’s not something you’d like to read stop here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day #3: Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> *takes place in the same verse as [Alterity of morning ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/952586) and [Learning to Come to his Voice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/927488). Established relationship and longstanding safeword. Mild bdsm - so if that’s not something you’d like to read stop here.

“Am I hurting you, Alex?”

“No. But you can. If you like.”

“Would you like me to, Alex?”

“Yes.” It’s a whisper.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes. Please…” She arches away from him and looks to the ceiling before bringing her chin down to meet his eyes to give him that half-smile he loves so much, jaw slightly askew, like she’s about to say the cheekiest, dirtiest thing in the world. But what comes doesn’t sound sarcastic or smiling. Just one naked word: “Please…”

“Trust me?” He always asks. Not always so directly, but he always does.

“Completely.” And there’s that smile again, before she closes her eyes and throws her head back once more and waits for whatever he wants to come next.

It’s been over six months and he still can’t get enough of her hair or her laugh, Alex’s hungry looks, the way she touches him, so skilled and somehow needing him, too, really needing… hungry for him to connect with her, like he can somehow still teach her while she teaches him everything. Fuck. His heart: Captured. The combination of worldliness and vulnerability is utterly deadly.

Matt strokes her curls softly and keeps thrusting deeply, hard, and oh-so-slowly, impossibly slowly, inside her, pressing her knee to her tits and pulling her ankle more firmly around his waist. He didn’t know he could move like this, but she’s teaching him some crazy back-handed control. He wants to: blissful, but disciplined… Alex first… the better to make her scream. “I should fuck you like this all night, Ms. Kingston, and never let you come.” He’s hitting a spot deep inside her but from her moan thinks it doesn’t feel quite good. Not quite right. He thinks she likes it that way. Shit. He’s never been with anyone like Alex before. He never wants to be with anyone else ever again.

“I’d like to hurt you, Alex…” Matt says in a voice more disciplined and reasoned than he really feels because in spite of all the self-talk about control, as soon as he forms these particular words in his head his cock feels like exploding instantly under the possibilities and pleasures of Alex Kingston’s clenching, obedient cunt: “makes me so hot you want me to…” he moans. And it’s all he can do not to come on that last syllable.

“Take. What. You. Want…” Alex increases their pace, hips canting as she speaks, but Matt knows a good straightforward fuck won’t be enough for her. Not at this point.

“Hands and knees, Alex. NOW” he commands her, pulling himself out reluctantly. “Don’t make me wait.”

He takes a small second to appreciate her ass, placing a hot kiss to her left cheek and then feeling compelled to suck hard, to leave a mark, finally moving to a small bite. She’s already said yes to everything, would even give him her safeword: he won’t take it – they’ve talked about it - but knowing she wants and trusts that much makes him bold. He bites harder and is rewarded with a stifled scream and he rewards Alex, in turn, with a ringing slap: “shut up and let me fuck you.” His tongue enters her ass and she shudders and moans and he makes his tongue hard and brings it in and out, in and out… until her hips buck back shamelessly. And he stops and pulls back and licks his lips and spanks her again, twice, hard, for good measure.

Matt lines himself up and enters her cunt: “it should be your ass, Alex… is that what you thought? Is that what you wanted?” and fists both hands through her hair, pony-tail bridle, pulling her head back hard and fucking her fast – as hard and fast as he can, famous Kingston curls as leverage: “Scream.” He makes his voice dangerous as all fuck… the voice that can make her come even when her hands are over her head and her cunt is empty.

And she does. Fuck, she does. She always just does. And he pulls and fucks her so, so hard now – he knows he’s hurting her. Enough. And he changes his angle just infinitesimally and slows just a shadow, and when he makes her scream at a new register he tries so, so hard to hit that new, sweeter, spot again and again and then his hands are out of her hair, right hand on her clit, left hand on her nipple and she drops to her shoulders against the bed and shudders and cries ‘oh-fuck-i-love-you-Matt’ and she LOVES him, he knows that and he comes, too – “Alex, oh FUCK” - and she’s coming again, now, collapsed on his bent wrist, his fingers still working to move against her. 

“Holy SHIT, Alex,” Matt moans, pulling out reluctantly, gathering her in his arms, rolling them sideways and kissing her and kissing her and kissing her: “That was… “ he has to take a breath and just stare. “Incredible.” Matt plants kisses from forehead to nipple. “You, ok?”

A breathless Alex pulls Matt into an even tighter embrace, pulls him back level. “With you?…” she wraps strong thighs around his hips and runs a reverent hand along his face: “always.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops -- I posted the wrong title for this today! Fixed now. How did I get ahead of myself and call it Pain (day#25) instead of Hurt? I blame maggells who left a comment that got me thinking. and distracted ;-)


End file.
